


In the middle of the night

by Nina36



Category: 24
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	In the middle of the night

Lo guardava dormire, a volte. Non che accadesse spesso; Jack, come aveva scoperto molto presto, dormiva molto poco. Kate Warner si sistemò contro la spalliera del letto, inclinando la testa verso l’uomo che dormiva accanto a lei. 

Un piccolo sorriso le increspò le labbra, seguito subito dopo da un sospiro. 

Amava Jack. Lo amava davvero. Eppure, a volte, si chiedeva ancora chi fosse, in realtà. 

Amare un uomo come lui significava danzare con la paura, ogni giorno. Amare Jack significava sussultare, ogni volta che il telefono di lui squillava, e forzare un sorriso sulle labbra quando, in realtà, il cuore cominciava a farle male…maledettamente male. 

Lo rivedrò?   
Pensava ogni volta.   
Arriverà vivo alla fine del giorno?   
Quanto della sua anima sacrificherà questa volta? 

In quel momento, però, Jack riposava e per una volta i tratti del suo volto erano distesi, l’espressione in esso non era segnata dalla preoccupazione, dal dolore, dai sensi di colpa. 

Se lei danzava con la paura, Jack, invece, danzava con la morte. Aveva cominciato quella danza dopo la morte di Teri, sua moglie. 

Kate chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Sì, era inutile nasconderlo a se stessa: Jack amava ancora sua moglie. Non che lo dicesse, non che dubitasse dei sentimenti dell’uomo per lei, eppure, c’era un angolo…una parte del cuore dell’uomo che le era accanto che apparteneva ancora a Teri, che le sarebbe appartenuto sempre. 

Jack danzava con la morte, una danza spasmodica, quella, che lasciava segni sul suo corpo, prima ancora che nella sua anima. 

Non aveva bisogno di abbassare lo sguardo per vedere le cicatrici dell’uomo; le conosceva, le aveva sfiorate, le aveva osservate, le erano entrate dentro. 

Amava Jack. Inizialmente, si era innamorata dell’agente che l’aveva salvata, l’agente che, nel corso di quella lunga, lunghissima giornata, quasi due anni prima, le era rimasto accanto, mentre il suo mondo, la sua famiglia andava in pezzi. 

Si era innamorata dell’uomo che aveva visto a bordo di un piccolo aereo, pronto a sacrificare la sua vita per risparmiare quella di milioni di persone. 

Si era innamorata dell’uomo distrutto, ferito, che aveva allungato una mano, chiamando sua figlia a se con quel gesto, sul finire di una giornata estenuante. 

E dopo, si era innamorata dell’uomo silenzioso, leale, l’uomo che l’aveva baciata e stretta a se con tanta forza da lasciarla quasi senza fiato, una volta. 

L’amava, Jack. Lo sentiva sulle sue labbra, nella sua pelle, nel suo cuore, quando batteva forsennatamente contro il suo, nella sua voce, quando pronunciava il suo nome. 

L’amava, eppure continuava a danzare con la morte, ogni giorno. L’amava, eppure, i suoi occhi non sorridevano mai.

Lui…non sorrideva mai.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre, nello stesso momento, Jack sussultava leggermente nel sonno. Kate allungò una mano per accarezzargli piano il volto. 

Sul volto di Jack erano comparse rughe di preoccupazione, ora, e Kate comprese che stava sognando. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per placare gli incubi dell’uomo, per farli svanire…per attenuare il dolore.   
Eppure rimase immobile, come ogni notte, quasi spaventata dal dolore che vedeva comparire sul volto di lui, abbacinata dalla sua voce che, roca, mormorava qualcosa…un lamento basso e disperato. 

Chi era Jack?   
Lo conosceva davvero? 

A volte pensava di sì, quando lo guardava parlare con sua figlia, quando lo sorprendeva a leggere e sul suo volto vi era una luce diversa.

Chi era Jack?   
Chi era l'uomo che le aveva salvato la vita, che l'aveva riportata alla vita?

Kate sapeva di amarlo, sapeva che la danza dell'uomo con la morte sarebbe proseguita fino a che l'uomo che le dormiva accanto fosse vissuto. 

Allungò una mano, per sfiorargli le labbra con la punta delle dita. Lo amava…ma non lo conosceva. 

Lo amava…e danzava con lui un ballo di paura e morte, di amore e odio. 

Jack si mosse, prima di aprire gli occhi. Blu intenso, i suoi occhi. Erano gli occhi di un guerriero vecchio, stanco…ferito, ma pronto a combattere, a danzare, ad urlare…ancora e ancora. 

L’ombra di un sorriso passò sulle labbra dell’uomo, ma scomparve subito.   
Una volta aperti gli occhi, la danza cominciava…di nuovo.

Jack non sapeva quanto preziosi per lei fossero quei momenti, rari, in cui lei lo guardava dormire…in cui si sentiva veramente sua. 

“Ehi…” Sussurrò. 

Kate sorrise, un sorriso il suo, che sapeva di lacrime, nel fondo della sua gola. 

Jack era sveglio, ormai. Per pochi minuti, ogni notte aveva quasi l’impressione di conoscerlo, aveva quasi l’impressione che tutto fosse nomale. Che la danza si fosse fermata, che lui le appartenesse, anima e corpo. 

Chi sei davvero, Jack?

Pensò la donna, chiudendo gli occhi mentre le dita dell’uomo, le sfioravano il volto, in una carezza gentile. 

“Non riuscivi a dormire?” Domandò Jack. C’era preoccupazione nella sua voce. 

Jack Bauer: il più tenero degli amanti, il più devoto dei compagni.  
La più grande arma contro i terroristi. 

Amante.   
Assassino.   
Amico.

La donna scosse la testa, sforzandosi di non aprire gli occhi. Era facile perdersi negli occhi di Jack, facile venire inghiottita dalle profondità grigio-azzurre di essi. Era facile ricominciare la danza di paura, di passione, di morte e di amore. 

Facile, per lei dimenticare…  
Facile, per lei innamorarsi di lui, ogni notte, quando la danza di Jack prendeva il via. 

E lei, si chiedeva chi fosse l’uomo che le aveva salvato la vita, portandole via cuore ed anima. 

L’unica cosa che conosceva era il tocco gentile delle sue mani, l’odore della sua pelle, e la danza.   
La danza di ombre e di luci, di amore e di morte, di gioia e di dolore che, insieme a Jack Bauer, allo sconosciuto che la stava amando come se non ci fosse un domani, portava avanti. 

Chi sei Jack?

Pensò Kate.

Amante  
Assassino  
Amico

Suo, per pochi minuti, ogni notte, quando lo guardava dormire, prima di perdersi negli occhi di lui, nella pelle di lui. 

Prima che la danza cominciasse, per un nuovo giorno. 

Suo. 

A Kate Warner questo bastava, decise.  
Doveva bastare. 

Fino a quando non lo avesse visto dormire, di nuovo, ringraziando il cielo per il fatto che fosse ancora vivo, che la danza non si fosse fermata. 

Sentì le dita di lui sfiorarle il volto, e si concesse per un istante di aprire gli occhi, di perdersi in quelli di Jack. 

Amante  
Assassino  
Amico.

Sconosciuto.  
Suo.

Per un’altra notte, almeno.


End file.
